Changing Love
by Mystically Forbidden
Summary: Bella finally decided it was time to go move with her father, and spend her high school life in Forks Washington. Growing up lonely, she does not know how to handle anything that has to do with boys and love. What will happen when she meets a specific guy that teaches her that its okay to feel...to love, though fear and problems might linger around the corner every step they take.


**Hey everyone, so this is one of my new stories. Yes, I wanted to create two more! =) Mythical Holocaust will still be my baby but I wanted to try something a little different. Need to balance out the angst… Sort of lolz. Unlike my story Mythical Holocaust I am going to make these chapters short and sweet. This is so I can update these fast and take my time with the other ones. So please leave a review to let me know what you think! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, not including these characters. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_"I don't love you enough to be with you anymore" he said walking backwards away from me. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. This can't be happening, I love him. This can't be happening. Everything felt to be going in slow motion and I knew my heart couldn't handle it._

_"Edward please… we can figure it out, please don't go" stumbling forward I tried to reach and hold him to me, but he was moving away too fast. I found it ironic that we always spent our free time in the cemetery because I felt like I was falling six feet under right about now. _

* * *

**New Start**

**Bella's POV**

"Why CANT I open this damn lock!" I yelled banging my closed locker. I felt like such a loser, not only did I not know anyone but I was making a fool out of myself. Looking around I saw other students laughing and talking about their summer and other bushlaka. I thought I saw someone familiar from when I use to come and visit my dad for a month during the summer but I couldn't be sure.

Ever since my mom decided to play house with her new boyfriend Phil, I decided to go spend some quality time with my old man Charlie. Father and Chief of Forks, and no he is not the father of Forks, just me… I would hope… ugh yes just me_, blah_.

This here is freshman orientation in Forks High School, you know right? The place where everyone is forced to meet the teachers and students. But of course since Forks is so small, everyone seems to know each other already.

We had to play this dumb game called "Picnic" where you have to say your name and say what you're bringing to the picnic. But here is the catch, whatever your bringing the first letter needs to be the first letter of your first name. _Oh!_ And one more thing, you had to repeat what everyone else is bringing to the picnic that went before you. Tell me how old we are again?

I felt like a child, but I said I was going to bring ice cream (even though I go by Bella all the time), someone else said donuts, candy, and this idiot kept saying music when his name started with a K. Everyone continued to laugh as he kept repeating himself, what didn't he understand? _Dumbass_…

Now back to my current situation, how do I open this locker? I looked around again to find an empty table and went to go sit down. I looked at the locker combination again to see if I was reading it right "23… 37… 27…" I mumbled to myself and pulled at the lock, and… Nothing.

"Hey, are you Bella?" looking up I saw a girl with brown hair, skinny frame, and glasses. By her side was a boy a bit shorter but they had the same sort of features. "Yea, hey, do I know you?" this is the girl I thought that looked familiar before. "Oh my god! Yes, I'm Angela and this is my brother Joshua. We use to play in the park together during the summer" she said with a bright smile.

That's right! I remember her now. Relief flooded throughout my whole system. _I'm not alone, _I kept thinking with a smile. "Yes! I'm so happy to see you. I thought I was going to be alone" I rambled. I dropped my un-open lock on the table and stood up to hug her. "I'm so happy to see you to Joshua, it's been awhile huh?" I said stepping up to him and giving him a hug as well.

"I missed you to Bella" he said hugging me back, and giving me a huge smile. When I pulled away we exchanged a few more words before they went to go check out their locker arrangements as well. This school was so small that they were actually just the next set over on the bottom.

Thinking about giving up a guy came up to the table and sat down "Hey, what's your name?"

"Umm… Bella, and yours?" I asked "Names Eric, need help with that?" he asked pulling the lock out of my fingers with the combination paper. Within seconds he slammed my lock on the table open, "there you go" he said with a smile, while turning to help others open their locks. At least I wasn't the only one that couldn't open this contraption, who evented this thing anyway?

Locking it again to try myself, of course I couldn't get it open but when I looked up there was a pair of bright green eyes staring back at me. "Having trouble with that?" the mysterious boy asked with an adorable smirk on his face. He had wild bronze like hair that was falling into his face, he grabbed at his hair pushing it back and looking down at the lock. "Let me see?" he asked reaching for the lock.

I guess everyone is going to know my lock combo, but I handed it over to him and he unlocked it with no problem. My mouth dropped open, why isn't it easy for me? "Okay, how about this? We're not going anywhere until you learn how to open that lock" the boy said giving me a smile. "Umm thanks… My name is Bella" I said informing him.

"My name is Edward" he said gesturing to my lock situation. We stood a bit longer but I had no luck and it was time to go home. I just flew in about two days ago, just in time to come in for the new school year. I still had to unpack and what not. Walking outside I watched as everyone walked off into the parking lot. I ran out to my monstrous truck to get out of this hell hole. I can think about this crap tomorrow when classes start. Maybe I will actually look up how to open a locker on Google or YouTube later.

Before I can open up my car door I felt someone behind me. When I looked back I saw Edward leaning against a Volvo. "Give me your number so if you need help with anything else I can help you" he said pulling out his phone. "umm, okay" I just met him and he was already asking for my number. Is that a good thing? I said my number as he put it in and texted me so I can get his number. "See you tomorrow Bella" he smiled and got into his Volvo and speeding off.

I shivered from the speed and slipped into my truck and took a deep breath. "It's okay Bells, it's nothing. It's just high school, what can happen?" I mumbled to myself feeling stupid for talking to myself. I will think about all this later, pulling out I headed home to deal with another disaster. Unpacking.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So okay, I'm not sure how I feel about this fanfic. So I need at least 5 to 10 reviews before I decide to continue. That's if you guys enjoy what you read so far so let me know!** **_REMEMBER 5 to 10 REVIEWS FIRST…_**


End file.
